


Meantime | Demon!Deanxreader | OneShot

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, a little dark, deanxreader, written before season 10 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: Your little acounter with your favourite hunter turned demon doesn't end so well... or does it?





	Meantime | Demon!Deanxreader | OneShot

The sky looked dark and clouds dwelled up in the distant, it looked like it was about to rain. Even the house in front of you was not inviting. The paint was peeling off the wooden panels, the floorboards creaked with every step and the shutters also hung only loosely on its hinges. As a hunter you felt no fear, you are already accustomed to far worse than a few creaky floorboards. Before you tried to open the ramshackle door, you checked your surroundings. The feeling of being watched didn’t let go of you. But behind you there was only the small grove, which you had crossed when you had arrived. The door is unlocked but difficult to open because of its age. With a jerk and a loud rumbling the door finally burst open. Tensed you listened in the dark. But other than your steady breath nothing was heard.  

Determined and with brandished gun you browsed through the dusty rooms. Thank god you can see pretty well in the dark, otherwise this whole project would have been doomed from the get go. You finally found the right room. There, in the former living room on the sideboard was an old wooden chest. Undeterred you approach it. As you stepped closer you could tell that it was very old. A thick layer of dust covered it. This wasn’t unlikely considered the other rooms. Before you could stretch out your hand, a knife was held to your throat.

„What do you think you're doing here?“ Without batting an eye you turn to him – the knife still at your throat. „Taking back what's rightfully mine”, you reply brittle. You heard a deep chuckle.

„Go ahead and I rip your head off.“ This only raised a smile on your lips. Despite the knife you turned to face the chest again. You knew you can’t be hurt by such a small knife. After all, you were a fallen angel and that was no angel blade at your throat. There was nothing to fear.

 

Gingerly you reached for the grind and pressed it slowly but surely from you. At first, your opposite seemed surprised, but he quickly caught himself and stepped up pressure on the blade. “Not human!”, was your first thought when you had trouble coming against the applied force. Interested you surveyed your opponent precisely. Dark blond, short hair, about a foot taller than yourself and yet to your surprise black eyes, who dangerously flashed at you.

„You can't win, angel“, he grumbled and flashed a smile at you. Surprise reflected on your features.

„So, you know what I am?!“, you asked irritated. You were always able to hide your true nature very well. He increased the pressure again and snorted amused. A thin trickle of blood was running down your hand. But you didn’t care. As an angle you were immune to human feelings, despite the fact that you have lived among humans for quite some time now.

 

„I would say, you've been fooled, little angel“, he starts. „Your big blond buddy dropped a dime on you“, he explained further, still amused. Your face darkened and you blinked at him feisty. „He would never do such thing!“ Again you reaped only a deep chuckle. „Keep telling you that, little angel. Look, I can do this the whole day but you,“ he raised an eyebrow and eyed you mockingly.

„I'm not so sure how much is left from your angel mojo.“

 

_Enough was enough!_

 

First he accused your mentor of treason and then he questioned your strength, which was not the best idea by the way. With considerably more force you pushed the knife completely down which got you a surprised grunt from him. „Looks like you're stronger than I thought“, he smiled as he suddenly was the one who felt a knife at his throat. Without hesitation you took the knife from his throat, but only to stab him in the heart. You had noticed that this wasn’t an ordinary knife and so you were convinced that it would send this filthy demon straight to purgatory. Your opponent crocked up with a disbelieving expression and hit the ground with a loud thud.

 

_Another demon was dog food._

 

At last you could devote yourself to your actual task. Gingerly you stroked the old chest, which was littered with all sorts of Enochian seals. As you slowly opened the chest you couldn’t believe what you saw. Nothing but emptiness and dust greeted you. „Looking for this, bitch?“, it rumbled from behind you. Before you knew it, you unsheathed your angel blade and tried laboriously to parry the First Blade.

_Damn, this demon has talent_ , you thought and parried another deadly sting.

Your brain was working at full speed.

_Why is he still alive? He was supposed to be dead!_

Distracted from your thoughts the blade hummed narrowly on your cheek and left a red stripe. Now you got it. He wasn’t a normal demon. He was a Knight of Hell and he must’ve obtained the mark of Cain, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to use the First Blade at all. Knowledge made itself felt and you returned his next blow half-heartedly.

 

„Dean Winchester?“, you asked doubtfully. Dean paused himself instantly. A shocked expression flushing over his face. The full moon finally appeared on the dilapidated living room and brightened your face. Your witty (e/c) eyes looked at him constantly. Your hair has become shorter since your last encounter, but it still shimmered in the insipid moonlight.

„Y/N?!“

A wide range of emotions rushed over his face again as realization hit him. Amazement, recognition, joy and finally anger.

„What the hell are you doing here? Get out! Now!“, he snapped at you harshly, his voice left no contradiction. „Dean, I-I don't -“, you began to but was interrupted by him.

„I said get the hell outta here! Otherwise I will kill you for good!“, he growled angrily.

The next moment you were standing in the middle of the small grove, behind you, the old house. You felt strangely empty and confused. How was this even possible? For such a long time you hadn’t seen him and now during a bloody mission you must’ve stumble across him. You heard the breaking of wood and shattering window panes. Quickly you turned around and watched as the house collapsed.

„NO! DEAN!“, you screamed and ran toward the collapsing house.

 

Two strong arms wrapped around you and stopped you from rushing inside the house.

„I'm here, little angel“, he whispered in your ear, which gave you goose bumps all over your back.

  
  
His POV

It couldn't be her! No!

He refused to think about her but after this short meeting, after seeing that she was fine and still good looking, he couldn't stop. His little angel. He never told Sam nor Cass what had happened that night in Sioux Fall as he was working a case on his own. He met her all of a sudden. Practically bumped into her the other day. A small smile crept up his lips. She was like Cass when they first met. Correct, strict and no sense of humor. But he flirted with her anyways. Then he kept running into her for some time and it all ended in Sioux Fall. She showed up in his motel room – Sammy was out buying some stuff – telling him that she will join Cass in rebelling against heaven and that after so many years among humans she started feeling more human than angel.

After that confession she kissed him passionately and which man would reject such a beautiful woman. So this kiss led to another and they ended up in bed together. But after heaven was closed they lost sight of each other. And now this! From all the moments in which they could have met that was the worst one. He was a freaking knight of hell and she was still an angel. The urge to punch something or someone was really strong but he couldn't lose control again. He painfully remembered what happened last time. So he let out his anger on this house. And if he had to break it down to the ground to forget her, he vowed, so be it. He was so furious that he didn’t even notice how it all began to collapse around him. Only a high scream – his name – took him out of his state and he left the house right in time.  
  
  
  
Her POV

Relieved you leaned against his strong chest and breathed a few times deeply in and out.

„What happened, Dean?“, you asked gently and put your hand over his. „I was a little too strong for that old house, I guess“, he strove for a cheerful tone. A small smile crept onto your face.

_He didn't lose his sense of humor_ , you noted relieved. He knew that you didn’t mean the collapsed house, but to explain how he turned into a Knight would take too long and actually he was not the guy who talked much about his motivations. Not when time was that short. And a strange yet pleasant feeling was welling up inside him as he held you tight in his embrace. Your gaze was still gentle as you turned around and caressed his cheek. „Tell me, Dean“, the way you pronounced his name, he knew instantly this wouldn’t end well. So he swallowed hard. „What happened to you? A knight of hell?! A demon?! Really?!“ With each question you got closer, your noses almost touching. You breathed his unique smell and felt his breath on your lips when he started talking. „I -“, but he can’t say anything else because you already had sealed his lips with yours. Shortly irritated he let it happen. Soon his hands wandered to your neck and pulled you even closer. The kiss was passionate and with a groan you opened your mouth. That was an invitation he couldn’t resist and even if he knew he will regret this later, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. Enjoy the lust and sensation how your lips felt on his. How you turned into pudding in his arms. How your hands wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. Tucking slightly on it, which caused him to moan and break the kiss. Couple of hours later you were laying in your bed. The last few hours had been incredible. But as peaceful your body felt, your thoughts were restless.

You wanted to know what had happened.  _Where was Sam? How was Cass?_

_But first: What the hell happened with Dean becoming a Knight of Hell?!_

Dean dwelled in his own thoughts and absently painted little circles on your stomach. He was thinking about the past few hours, too. How you have loved each other, not just skin to skin, lips to lips, but more heart to heart and soul to soul. This entire let the two of you forgot about the fact that you wouldn’t have been more conflicting.

 

But every dream and every happiness fades with time, which Dean had learned the hard way.

„What're you thinking?“, you whispered, unwilling to break the comfortable silence.

„How I ended up here.“, he grinned at you and you realized that deep down below, he still was the old Dean in whom you fell in love with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me and don't judge too harsh, English is not my first language. Every mistake you find, I ask you to take good care of them and give them a warm home.
> 
> Hope you like it and please let me know what you think in the comment section down below!
> 
> Cheerio


End file.
